dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Grayson (Teen Titans TV Series)
| Powers = * Superhuman Strength Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Raven's Daddy DearestTeen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Super Robin * Flight * Heat Vision * Telekinesis * Super-Speed * Super-Breath * Invulnerability | Abilities = * : Robin is a trained acrobat even before he became Robin. * : Robin was trained by a master criminologist, he has studied many criminals over the years and even became one to get closer to one. * : Robin disguised himself as the criminal Red X. * : One of Robin's main traits is his aptitude with gadgets, he's created them all himself and practices every single day. * : Robin was trained by a master detective and has a promising career as one himself as shown when he met his future self, Nightwing. * : Part of his martial arts training, Robin trains every single day to continue to hone his skill in unarmed combat. * : Robin was once a sidekick but has since become the leader of the Teen Titans as well as helping begin the Titan's East. * : Robin has his own style of martial arts which he has adapted from learning various styles of unarmed martial arts from around the world. * : Robin has almost pinpoint accuracy with his birdarangs. * : Robin has shown impressive moves on the "Boogie Revolution" game in the arcade.Teen Titans Go Vol 1 4 * : Robin once taught himself how to speak fluent French. He did this so that Starfire would kiss him and learn the language through lip-contact.New Teen Titans (Shorts) Episode: Titans in Love * : According to Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin makes the best sandwiches.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Legendary Sandwich * : Robin has shown to be proficient with using Speedy's bow.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: The Date | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Bad Car Driver: Robin is a notoriously bad and unsafe car driver. On one occasion, Robin crashed the Batmobile into a telephone pole.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Driver's Ed However, he seems to be fully capable of driving a motorcycle just fine. * Bad Eyesight: Robin's mask is not only used to protect his secret identity. Their second purpose acts as prescription glasses because Robin has terrible eyesight. | Equipment = * Utility Belt :* Birdrope * Prescription Mask: Robin has awful eyesight and requires his mask at all times to see. His vision is so bad, he can't get a single letter right on a vision test with it off. | Transportation = * R-Cycle * Glider | Weapons = * Birdarangs * Battle Staff | Notes = * This version of Robin is exclusive to the continuity of the Teen Titans animated series, the Teen Titans Go! comic book adaptation, the ''New Teen Titans'' shorts, and the ''Teen Titans Go!'' television series. * Robin is voiced by actor Scott Menville. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Robin: Teen Titans Wikia Project }} Category:Robin Category:2003 Character Debuts Category:Human With No Superhuman Capabilities Category:Stick Fighting